1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and, more particularly, to a refrigerator provided with an easily ejectable basket at an inside of a pull-out door.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance for storing food, and etc., within a storage chamber in a frozen or refrigerated state by discharging, into the storage chamber, cold air generated through a refrigeration cycle constituted by a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and etc.
Such a refrigerator generally includes a freezing compartment for storing food or beverages in a frozen state, and a refrigerating compartment for storing food or beverages at low temperature. A Kimchi refrigerator, for instance, which stores food such as Kimchi or vegetables in a fresh state, is another form of refrigerator.
At least one of plural doors installed at a refrigerator is connected to one side of a body, to open or close a front side of the body through pivotal movement thereof. In addition to such a door, which pivots about a hinge, a drawer type door may also be employed in the refrigerator. The drawer type door includes a drawer, and a door mounted to a front side of the drawer, to be pulled out or retracted in a forward or rearward direction, together with the drawer.
For instance, in the case of a large-size bottom freezer type refrigerator, in which a freezing compartment is arranged beneath a refrigerating compartment, a drawer type door is generally employed as a freezing compartment door.
Rail assemblies are mounted to an inside of the freezing compartment door. A basket frame is also coupled to the inside of the freezing compartment door. The basket frame is also coupled to the rail assemblies. A basket for receiving articles to be stored is thus mounted to the basket frame.
The basket stores food therein in a state where it is coupled to the basket frame. When one desires to stow food in the basket or to retrieve food from the basket, stowage or retrieval of food may be possible by opening the drawer type door.
As refrigerators tend to increase in size in recent times, such a refrigerator mainly employs a single basket having a large size, and such a basket is fixed to a basket frame. In this case, however, considerable time is required in retrieving a desired article from the basket when a number of articles are stored in the basket. In addition, considerable time is taken in arranging the articles stored in the basket.
For this reason, considerable loss of cold air is generated during stowage or retrieval of articles as the drawer type door stays open longer.
The basket provided in the freezing compartment is disposed at a lower portion of the refrigerator. For this reason, there may be inconvenience in that the user must stow or retrieve articles by bending over.
Generally, the rail assemblies are mounted to opposite side walls of the freezing compartment at a level equal to or higher than an intermediate portion of the drawer type door.
Since the basket is coupled to the basket frame between a pair of rail assemblies, there may be a problem in that a dead space, in which storage of articles is not possible, is formed beneath the rail assemblies.